


With Love

by jelly123



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brain shut up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: This new bar had just opened up and it was rumoured to have quite the celebrity guest list. She said she just wanted to ‘confirm’ the rumours. I only agreed because school was stressing me the fuck out, and I could have really used a drink. Did I know that night my whole life was going to change? No. If I had, I’d probably would have worn a cuter shirt.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the other things I have started, my brain started rolling this out.. It's almost complete, so i should have it all posted with in the next few days. (I'll try and space out uploading what I have already).

_It felt like any other day. I was going about my week, school, work, homework, study for whatever upcoming test, pass out, rinse and repeat. But today, I let my roommate talk me into going out after work. This new bar had just opened up and it was rumoured to have quite the celebrity guest list. She said she just wanted to ‘confirm’ the rumours. I only agreed because school was stressing me the fuck out, and I could have really used a drink. Did I know that night my whole life was going to change? No. If I had, I’d probably would have worn a cuter shirt._

_The place was nice enough, not overly crowded (even though it was Saturday night), but there was still a decent amount of people milling about. I remember the crowd had gotten momentarily louder when someone walked in, at like, ten thirty. I didn’t even bother to look, my mood had turned sour; my roommate ditched me as soon as we got here for some guy in her World History class. I don’t think I even noticed when someone sat down on my right, I was too busy staring daggers into my double whiskey. I did notice the guy to my left, he had been trying to get my attention the minute I sat down, and had upgraded to actually placing a hand on me. I promptly tried to shut him down. Tried being the imperative. Seems like he was the type of guy that didn’t get told ‘no’ very often. He didn’t back off, not when I told him to, and not when the bartender tried to divert his attention back to him. He did however, when the guy on my right spoke up, warning that if he didn’t, he’d personally escort him off the premises with the threat of barring him for life. Which is what happened, earning (a rather drunken) cheer from the crowd. I turned to thank him, offering to buy him a drink, which he turned down. He knew the guy that owned the place, all his drinks were free to begin with. So, he ‘bought’ my next few rounds instead. Though, after the altercation with the other guy, I was a bit wary of his intentions, I figured he was decent enough._

_We spent the rest of the night sitting at the bar, talking about anything that came to mind. There had been something familiar about him, and it was starting to bug me, because I couldn’t quite remember why. That was, until, in all my drunken wisdom (at that point I was on my fifth double whiskey okay? Don’t judge me), I loudly exclaimed who he was. Later, I would be embarrassed about my outburst, but at the time I was rather proud of myself for figuring it out. He seemed a bit disappointed, a little glint of it flashing through his blue eyes, though I think I recovered quite nicely, by going right back into what we were talking about before my epiphany._

_Most of our conversation that night has been erased, thank my booze soaked brain for that, but what started that was nothing in a million years I’d think could have actually happened to me, let alone outside of a movie._

_We parted ways with exchanging numbers over a shared cigarette, while he waited with me for my cab. A promise of seeing each other again, maybe over dinner sometime later that week. A flash of someone’s camera as he kissed me goodnight, helping my drunk ass into my Uber._

_The next morning came too bright, the edges of a particularly nasty hangover making my vision sensitive. The constant chiming of my cell phone on my night stand, discouraging any thought of pulling my covers back over me and getting more sleep. I could have just ignored it, but it became increasingly annoying, I needed to shut it up. I don’t remember even turning on the sound, not very many people contact me, especially this early on a Sunday, but I thought it might have been work, looking for me to cover someone’s shift. It wasn’t. It was every person that I knew, spamming me with messages asking me to explain, all with links to some random person’s Instagram account. A single photo stuck out, me “latching onto” him (that’s what they had put as the caption), before being helped into a car. Thousands of comments below, demanding for me to explain myself, asking ‘who do I think I am’ and varying degrees of ‘where the fuck does she get off?’ I wish I could say I set my phone down, ignoring all the stupid hate fueled comments, but I wasn’t that strong. I read (and reread) every last comment, feeling their words creep into my own thoughts. Blurring out all facts of what actually happened, twisting the memory, until all that was left was gray. Little self-worth is a fucking bitch._

_My whole world had shifted once more, I was no longer a girl that was saved from unwanted advances; I was some crazy drunk fan cornering him at a bar. I was so taken with my thoughts, staring at my walls, tears falling freely down my cheeks, that I jumped when my phone started ringing, indicating a call. I almost didn’t answer it, not wanting to deal with anyone right that moment. But, I did anyway. It was him, calling to apologize, that I didn’t deserve what was being said, and asking if I was holding up. Part of me wanted to lie, say I was fine, that I barely read what was being said, but whatever part of my brain that controls speech broke down and told him I don’t deserve his apology. It was the most honest conversation I’ve had with someone in years._

_We spent hours talking, about the picture, about what I did, even about him, (and not just the T.V Guide version). He was worried about me, about what was going to happen to me. I don’t know when the conversation shifted to our future, or the fact that he wanted to see if there was one with me. I ended the call, feeling better than I had in a long time. I was laughing, smiling, promising to meet him at a restaurant later that day._


	2. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two years has passed since that night at the bar, and my world has completely changed. Who would have known what was started that night, certainly not me. Though I was annoyed that I got ditched, I thank whatever higher powers there may be that it did happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All parts (however many this gets broken into) will roughly be about a thousand or so words. Nice and short. lol  
> Feedback is always welcome, along with kudos!

Two years ago, if you told me I was going to be living with Norman Reedus, I would have laughed in your face and asked if you had enough drugs to share with the rest of the class. But here I am, sitting in our apartment, looking out at the New York skyline, attempting to study for my final exams. My phone buzzing constantly, distracting me from doing any actual studying.

**Norm: _you still awake? :)_**

**Me: _I shouldn’t be, but yeah. What’s up?_**

**Norm: _Nm just missing you_**

**Me: _me too.._**

**Norm: _What’s wrong?_**

**Me: _just want you to come home…_**

**Norm: _you sure that’s all?_**

I was getting ready to type out my answer to him, when he decided it was better to call.

“Hey.” I answered.

“Hey. You sure you’re alright? You’ve been really quiet the last few days?” He asked.

“Yeah. I think so. I think the stress of my finals are getting to me. I haven’t stopped puking my guts out.” I said, not sure if I wanted to add worrying about me on the list of things he had to deal with.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Didn’t want you to worry. You know what happens when I let myself stress. It’s not as bad as you think it is. I’ve been able to keep some food down, and I’ve been drinking a metric fuck ton of water. I’m taking care of myself. So, please, Norm, don’t do anything, I’ll be fine.” I explained, hoping he would take my word for it.

The last time I was like this, was the first time he took me to a premiere, just last year. Kind of like our ‘coming out’ party. It was for season seven, and was being held at Madison Square Gardens. They had this whole elaborate thing planned; the runners of the event, wanted him to come down the aisle leading to the stage on a motorcycle for his introduction, and before he drove up the ramp, he stopped at the front row and pulled me in for a kiss, earning a rather ecstatic cheer from the crowd.

 The whole time leading up to the date, I had spent almost every waking moment, latched onto a toilet, going over how the world was going to react. All eyes were going to be on us, and I knew the fans were going to have very mixed reviews. I had literally worried myself sick, and it wasn’t even as bad as my self-doubting brain had made it out to be. Sure there were the fans that were pissed that he was now off the market, but overall they were happy that he had finally found someone that made him so happy.

“I can be on the first flight back to the States, you just say the word.” He sounded serious.

“No. Don’t cancel your appearances just because I’m not feeling good. Tell me about it, distract me from the mundane life that is college.” I asked.

“It’s been a blast, not as much fun if I had my girl with me, mind you.” He laughed, gladly changing the subject.

“The next round, I’ll be able to join you. You’re staying out of trouble right?”

“Yes, mom. Only taken a few fans back to my hotel room, some of them actually female, this time.” Norman joked.

“You know, if I was anyone else, I would be very upset about what you just said.” I laughed.

“Yeah, but we both know that you’re with me for my hilarious sense of humour.”

“Yes, because your devilish good looks and the fact that you’re an amazing person has nothing to do with it.” I quipped.

“I knew it!” He exclaimed. “What about you, how has school been?”

“Stressful, but you already knew that. The first few exams have been too easy, which can be either good or really bad. It’s this last one, for my psych class, that I just can’t wrap my head around. Remind me again, why the hell did I take this as an elective?”

“Because you’re fucking smart, and didn’t want to take something stupid?” He offered as an answer.

“That must be it! Seriously, I just want to be done with school.” I sighed.

“You didn’t have to. You could have done something trivial, like become an actor.”

“My drunken yelling, is not going to get me discovered, it’s going to end up getting me arrested.” I laughed, poking fun at his ‘origin’ story.

“You’re drunken yelling caught my attention.” I could hear him trying to bite back his laughter, attempting to sound serious.

“If I recall, I wasn’t yelling that night, that was the following evening.” I giggled, suggestion heavy in my voice.

“And what a night of ‘yelling’ it was,” Innuendo heavy in his own voice, “I can’t wait until I’m home, going to show you how much I’ve missed you.”

“Promises, promises Mr. Reedus. By the time you get home, you’ll be so tired and jetlagged, you’re going to barely make it to the bed before you pass out.” I was laughing remembering the last time he came home after a tour of conventions.

 “Listen here, Baby Girl, I can _promise_ that there’ll most definitely not being any sleeping happening when I get home.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Norm.”

“I can and I will.” He teased.

“Go to sleep old man, it’s past your bedtime.” I snickered.

“Fine. Only because that means one less day before I’m home.” He said.

“Love you.”

“Love you too Baby Girl. Don’t worry too much about that test, you’ll do fine.” Norman said as he hung up.

I tried to listen to him, to make myself believe that this exam wasn’t going to kick my ass, but I couldn’t focus. Something was off, not with Norman, but with me. I’ve been sick before, but something was different about it this time. I sat back in my desk chair, going over in my head what was so weird about this.

Can I keep food down? Check. Okay, not necessarily weird, but in the past when I’ve gotten myself this worked up on something, food is the last thing on my mind.

Do I really want a Big Mac from McDonalds right now? Oh hell yes. It’s 2 o’clock in the morning, why on earth would I want a greasy burger? Oh, and a shamrock shake!

Does the smell of my coffee beside me, make me want to hurl? Yes.

Heartburn? Check. I never fucking get heartburn, and I haven’t really eaten today.

If someone else was listing this off to me, I’d say they were pregnant, but I knew better. I mean Norm hasn’t been home since.. Holy Fuck. I almost forgot he came home to surprise me on my birthday, almost two months ago. How could I have missed two months’ worth of periods? I was trying to do the math, all thoughts of studying were thrown out the window, could this actually be a possibility? There was one sort of certain way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on where I cut off each part, it will all probably be a bit of a cliffhanger. Not anything too serious, but a little something to keep you coming back. *Evil laughter*


	3. Little Late Night Shopping Anyone?

I threw on some shoes and my hoodie, grabbing my keys as I left the apartment. There is a Walmart just up the road, thank God it’s a twenty four hour one. That’s where I went, practically speeding down the empty streets, cursing every red light that slowed me down. I probably should have waited until morning, but now that I had this in my head, I needed to know now. I made it to the store, finally, slamming my car into park and racing through the doors. Trying to even out my breathing, I made it to the pharmacy aisle, passing a few (probably drunk, by the way they were carrying on) people, I didn’t notice they had stopped their conversation as I had passed. I was a woman on a mission, grabbing a couple boxes of tests, just to be sure. I was through checkout, back in my car and heading back home, before I could stop and think.

The box said it’s better to take the test first thing in the morning, but there was no way I going to get any sleep if I didn’t know. I ran to the bathroom, tore open the first box and proceeded to pee on the stick. Now to wait. It had to have been the longest three minutes of my life, and it took everything in my power to not stand over the stick that was currently residing on the bathroom counter. I ended up pacing around our bedroom, glancing nervously at the timer I set on my phone every 10 seconds. When it finally went off, I froze. It was the moment of truth, and to be honest, I don’t know what I want the answer to be. Would I be devastated if it was a false alarm? What if it wasn’t? Am I ready for that? Is Norman? Sure he’s got Mingus, but does he want a second one? We’ve never had this conversation.

My thoughts had tumbled into that dark shady area that most people leave locked up, mind racing to every bad thing that could come of this. No. There is no need to think about the ifs, I don’t even know if I am. Taking a breath, and shutting off all other thoughts, I went back into the bathroom, eyes cast away from the sink. I held the breath I just took as I brought my eyes to the little stick that was going to change my world.

It was like my heart swelled and sank all at once. Two very clear pink lines had revealed themselves. There was a range of emotions battling to take the forefront; joy, relief, fear, uncertainty. When one surfaced, another quickly followed behind. I didn’t know someone could feel this much, all at once. One thought had pushed itself center stage; _what do I do now?_

__  


 Taking another test seemed to be the logical thing, (one can’t confirm, right?). I ended up taking three more tests, all of which came out positive.Any doubt I had, was gone. An almost eerie calm had made itself present, a mantra of _everything is going to be fine_ , had been playing on a loop in my mind. It was the only truth I knew, whatever happened next, it was all going to be okay. Unconsciously, I placed a hand over my stomach, gently caressing the barely swollen skin.

I don’t remember falling asleep, or even having moved to the bed, but I awoke a few hours later, still calm and actually ready for the exam I had been stressing over the last few weeks. The morning passed in a blur, I barely registered anything. It wasn’t until I had finished writing my psych exam that I remembered Norm had messaged me this morning, wishing me good luck.

Rushing out of the lecture hall, I fished my phone out of my book bag.

**Norm: _Good Luck Baby Girl :)_**

**Norm: _Hope you didn’t over sleep_**

**Norm: _?_**

**Norm: _Hey, is everything alright? You haven’t been answering? I’m starting to worry…_**

_“Hey, please answer your phone.”_

**Norm: _If I don’t get an answer soon, I’m catching the next flight back to New York._**

**Norm: _Y/n…_**

**Norm: _I’m at the airport. Answer me, please._**

“Y/n, it’s me. I’m about to get on a plane, I won’t if you just call me back. Please Love, I’m really worried right now.” The last voicemail he left was full of worry, he was serious about getting on that plane.

I looked at the time of his last message, he left it as I was walking out of my classroom. I quickly dialed his number, hoping he hadn’t gotten on the plane yet.

“Pick up, pick up. Pick up.” I said, trying to rush the connection.

“Y/n.” His voice was hoarse.

“Please tell me you haven’t boarded yet?” I asked.

“No. I was just about to though. Y/n, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?”

“Yes.” I lied, “I’m fine. Just over slept, and rushed to my exam. I just got out of it.”

“How’d it go?” He asked, changing the subject.

“A lot better than I thought it would. I was the first one done, had time to go through everything and double check all my answers.” Not necessarily a lie, but I don’t remember much of anything about it.

“That’s my girl. I knew you’d do fine.” I could hear his smile through the headset.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re always right, I always worry over nothing.” I laughed.

“I’m not always right, but it does have a nice ring to it when you say it.”

“Ha. Ha. Laugh it up Reedus.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence, he was relieved that I wasn’t laying in a puddle of my own vomit, I was just grateful to hear his voice. With everything that has been swirling through my mind in the last 12 hours, it was a nice break to not think about it. Sort of.

“I’m still going to come home.” I started to protest, but he cut me off, “I’ve already cancelled today’s appearances, its only one day earlier than originally planned.” 

“You didn’t have to.” I started.

“I wanted to. My girl hasn’t been feeling good, and I feel bad not being home to take care of her.” I wish he hadn’t said that, what’s he going to be like for the next 7 or so months?

“You’re too sweet, you know that right?” I sighed.

“Shhh. Don’t say that too loud, I have a reputation to uphold.” He mocked seriousness.

“A reputation of a giant teddy bear.” I chuckled, though tears were threatening to fall.

“When you put it that way,” I heard someone in the background, “I’m sorry Baby Girl, but they’re telling me we’re about to take off. I have to go. I’ll be back home by midnight. Love you.”

“Love you too.” I said as I hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://community.babycenter.com/post/a57175435/nexplanon_and_positive_pregnancy_test?cpg=5 (For Photo)


	4. Doctor's Visits and Selfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just way to excited and don't want to wait that long.. Have Chapter 4!

I had a little over 8 hours to figure out how the hell I was going to tell him. First things, first, I should probably get a doctor’s second opinion. I dug the number for my physician out of my wallet and dialed, hoping someone was still in the clinic.

“Good Afternoon, Dr. Cohen’s office.” The receptionist answered.

“Hi, I was hoping to book an appointment for today. I’m aware how late it is, I’ll take whatever time you have open.” I was a bit hurried in my explanation, but I didn’t care.

“We did just have a cancelation for 5:30. May I ask who is calling?” She asked.

“Oh. Sorry it’s Y/n L/n. And that works for me.”

“Okay, Ms. L/n, we’ll see you then.” She said, hanging up.

I looked at the time, I had 45 minutes to get across campus. That’s plenty of time to grab something to eat and casually walk the rest of the way. I really could go for pizza right about now…

Exactly forty five minutes later, I found myself sitting in an examination room, waiting for Dr. Cohen to finish up with whoever he was seeing before me. My nerves had started to flare up again (or was that the nausea?), as he walked into the room. Before he could even greet me, I was throwing myself to the nearest garbage can, and emptying the little contents of my stomach.

“Sorry Doc.” I apologized.

“No worries, not the first time it’s happened. Won’t be the last.” He laughed, as I sat up on the table once more. “Now, what can I do for you Y/n?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.” I started explaining what’s been going on the last couple of months, noting that the symptoms have really started to show the last few weeks.

He listened intently, that was one thing I liked about coming to him; he actually cared about his patients. It wasn’t rushed, he took his time and listened to whatever ailments were bothering you. I finished explaining with the fact that I’ve taken four of the home tests, and even though they came back positive, I wanted to get a doctor to check me over.

“If you’d like we can do some bloodwork, it’ll take a few hours to get the results back from the lab, though. I can also get you to pee in a cup, and we can do a urine test right here. Ours are a little more reliable than the over the counter ones.” He offered.

I nodded, taking the cup he had offered me. I got up and went to the little bathroom on the other side of the hall. For some reason, it’s harder to pee in a cup than it is to pee on a stick. I had urine all over my one hand and spent longer washing my hand, than I had actually pissing. Back in the exam room, he took the cup back and swished around a little stick, setting it down, waiting for it to do whatever it does to give us a result.

“I have a couple questions while we wait,” I nodded, indicating for him to continue, “If this matches the home tests, have you given any thought as to what you would like to do?”

“I don’t know.” Honesty was best here, “I haven’t even told the father yet. I’m not even sure what his thoughts on kids are.”

“You don’t have to make any decisions here today. It’s best to start with telling the father, have him weigh in.” Not missing a beat, “If you’d like, we can try for the heartbeat and an ultrasound today?”

“I’d like that. Maybe it’ll feel more real.” I smiled weakly.

“Time’s up,” He looked over at the counter, “Seems like we have a match. How about that ultrasound?”

Dr. Cohen set the machine up quickly, and it wasn’t long before I was seeing what was growing inside me, hearing its little heartbeat. Tears were falling freely, all emotions raging back up to the surface. It was 100% real. As fast as he had set up, he was already wiping the jelly of my stomach and printing off some of the pictures he took, and burning a disc of the ultrasound. I thanked him profusely, still not completely believing it, but amazed at how quickly I was given answers.

“Just talk with Gina at the desk, set up an appointment for something in about, 2 weeks? And if there’s anything I can do for you in the meantime, don’t hesitate to call. This is your first, it’s going to be, for lack of a better expression, a wild ride.” He laughed, completely sincere in his statement.

“Thank you again. And I will. I’m sure I’m going to have a thousand and ten questions by the time my brain catches up with the rest of me.” I joked.

Tucking the ultrasound pictures and the appointment card into my bag, I set off for the parking lot, not looking forward to the traffic I’d have to deal with on the way home. I checked my phone before I pulled out of the lot. I had a couple missed messages, though not as panicked as they were earlier.

**Norm: _I ever mention I hate flying?_**

**Norm: _Can’t wait to be home_**

**Norm:**

**Me: _You’re a complete dork, you know that right?_**

**Norm: _Yeah. But I’m your dork, so it’s all good :P_**

**Norm: _And I’m pretty sure proper texting etiquette dictates that you must send me a selfie in return.  : P_**

**Me: _Fine… lol_**

**Norm: _There’s my beautiful girl! :):) What you have planned for the rest of today?_**

**Me: _Dunno yet. Maybe take advantage of our huge tub one last time. Before I have to share it again ;P_**

**Me: _Hold on. Starting to drive. I’ll message when I’m home.  :*_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:: I figured out how to insert images!!!  
> Credit: https://www.pinterest.com/missymouse76/3/ (For Norman's Selfie)  
> (The reader's selfie is my own... I didn't like the ones I had found in Google.. They just didn't fit.. You can just imagine it's one of your own instead of mine! LOL)


	5. Bubble Bath Confessions

I didn’t wait for him to answer as I left the parking lot, listening to my phone ding, telling me he had answered. I still had to figure out how I was going to break the news to him. I’m not one for keeping secrets, and it was severely bothering me, that I couldn’t tell him outright. I mean, this isn’t something you just shoot a random text off about. It had to be done in person, right?  To be completely fair to myself, I was already in over my head, and I just found out. What were the next few months going to be like? The next 18 years? Worry started to ebb back into my mind, I hated not being able to talk to him right now. He’d calm me down, be a voice of reason.

I made it home in record time, despite the traffic. The familiarity of our home, calming me. Not enough, though. After shooting off a quick message, letting him know I was home, I went through my regular daily routine, trying to add some normalcy to an otherwise strange day, I fed Eye in The Dark, and I made myself something to eat. Even though I just ate before my visit with Dr. Cohen, I even showed him what I ate, I was hungry once more. I still had a little over an hour before Norman got home, figured I would take myself up on my word of using the tub before I had to share it.

Dropping my clothing as I headed to the bathroom, I ran a bath. Letting the steam fill the room, I set up my laptop, sliding in the disc the doctor had given me. I sank beneath bubbles as I pressed play, the heartbeat of my baby echoing off the tile, filling the entire room. Call me weird, but for the first time since leaving the clinic, I was calm. Utterly and completely. Maybe it’s because I’ve had the ultrasound on repeat, listening to nothing but the heartbeat, or maybe because I know now what I want.

I paused the video, looking at the tiny little creature growing inside me. Placing a hand on my belly, I could have sworn I felt her move. _Her._ Somewhere in my mind had decided, I was having a little girl.

“Y/n?” I heard Norman call out.

“In here.” I answered, minimizing the video player as he walked into the bathroom.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” I giggled, attempting to hide myself behind the tub.

“Want some company?” He asked, starting to strip.

“Sure.” I shrugged, making it sound like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

I watched as he finished stripping down to nothing, still amazed at how well defined his body was. This man is nearing 50, but he sure as hell doesn’t look it. Once I shifted, he took a seat behind me, I was about to lean back when his hand stopped me. Still sitting forward he started working out the leftover tension in my back. His hands got to my shoulders and I placed my own hand on his to stop him. Before leaning into his chest, I reached over and brought the video back up and pressed play.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“Just watch, then I’ll answer.” I said, leaning into him and wrapping his arms around me.

As he watched the video, I watched him. Confusion was set heavy in his face, his brow furrowed as his mind worked through what I was showing him. Slowly, the lines softened as the realization hit him. No words were spoken, and once again the only sound filling the room was the heartbeat. He reached over, paused the video and made me turn so I was facing him.

“What?” was all he managed to get out.

“I’m pregnant.” I said with a small smile.

“But. We. Uhm. What?” He fumbled for the right words.

“My birthday?” I offered.

“Holy shit.” He whispered, hand scratching his jaw.

“That’s been my train of thought the last twenty four hours.” I teased, hoping to lighten the heavy tension floating in the air.

“You’re sure?” Certainty was still eluding him.

“Wouldn’t be looking at this video if I wasn’t.” I reached my hand out for his, placing it (as best I could, given how we were sitting) across my belly. “I’m having a baby, your baby.”

“Oh my god.” He whispered as his face broke out in a huge grin.

He looked from my face, to where his hand was on my abdomen, and back up to my face. I knew my face was a mirror of his; my cheeks were sore from smiling and wet from the tears falling. He pulled me back into him, lips crashing onto mine. Every emotion he couldn’t say, expressed with each brush of his lips. He was taking this better than I expected, then again, I’m not quite sure what I was expecting.

Norman pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead into mine, one arm wrapped around me, and the other still where I had placed it earlier, rubbing gentle circles into my skin. I turned so I was laying on his chest yet again, enjoying the soft caress of his lips across my neck and shoulders. We stayed that way, reveling in each other’s embrace, for quite some time. The water had turned icy as I finally kicked the drain plug, emptying the bath. We both stood, wrapping towels around us to dry ourselves. I let out a surprised cry as Norman lifted me up to carry me back to our room. Gently, like I was made of glass, he placed me underneath the covers, quickly moving to his side to curl up beside me. I turned so my head was laying on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around my middle.

“So you’re birthday?” He said, breaking the silence.

“Yupp.”

“That makes you, what just over 2 months?” He asked, all the questions he had earlier finding a way to his mouth.

“Ten weeks, almost exactly.”

“When did you find out?” Hurt was evident in his voice.

“Unofficially? Just after I got off the phone with you last night. Officially? About 6 o’clock this afternoon.” I giggled.

“Oh. Wait. That’s why you’ve been so sick the last little while?”

“Yes. Though I think it was a combination of the stress from school and the morning sickness. I have a feeling she’s going to be a handful.” I said.

“ _She?!_ ” He exclaimed, sitting up at my mention of a girl.

“I don’t know for sure, still a little early to know the gender,” I said, pulling him back down to me, “It’s more one of those I just know kind of things.”

“Okay,” He nodded, accepting my explanation, “We have to tell everyone.” It was like watching a kid at Christmas, the kind that got exactly the toy he wanted, had to show it to all of his friends.

“Not yet, you can give the showrunners a heads up. You’ll be needing some time off, in about, seven months, but for now? Family only. I’m not far enough along for me to be comfortable telling the whole world.” I didn’t want to clamp down on his excitement, but I needed to be realistic, “A couple more weeks; I’ll be in the second trimester, and less likely to have complications.”


	6. Merry Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, this chapter includes: Norman being a giant excited dork... And some sexy times..  
> I'll make those paragraphs stand out for those who aren't comfortable with smut.. (It's not necessarily anything to do with the plot, I just thought it fit nicely in there...)

He nodded again, knowing that I was serious, “I’m calling Mingus now. And Mom..”

“Wouldn’t be better to call them in the morning? It’s like,” I glanced over to the clock on the bedside table, “2 am. Ming’s got school in the morning, and your mom aren’t going to appreciate being called this late.”

“Nope. Not talking me out of this one.” He laughed, reaching to grab his phone, hitting the facetime button next to his son’s name.

“Hello?” Ming’s sleep filled voice called out.

“Hey.” We both answered, watching the confused teenager look at his screen.

“Dad what’s going on? It’s like, I don’t know, really early.”

“We had something we wanted to tell you.” Norm answered.

“And it couldn’t have waited?” He asked.

“Nope. Y/n’s pregnant!” Norman beamed.

“What?” The poor kid was not awake enough to deal with the information his father just blurted out to him.

“I’m pregnant Ming. You’re going to be a brother.” I offered, a bit slow, hoping it would get through his sleep addled brain.

“Holy shit!” He was awake now, “I see why Dad didn’t want to wait, bet he couldn’t wait.”

“He just found out, and already wants to tell the whole world. Wouldn’t even listen to me and wait to call you in the morning.” I laughed.

“That sounds like him. I’m happy for you guys, but I’m going back to sleep. See you next week.” And like that, he hung up.

“We’re not calling anyone else tonight. Let them sleep.” I warned him.

“Fine.” He pouted, “I can think of something better to do anyway.”

“Like wh-” I was cut off by his lips once again crashing into mine.

Not missing a beat, I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair, pulling him over top of me.

* * *

 

**_His lips moved from mine, planting kisses along my jaw and moving down my neck. Trailing his mouth lower, he stops to kiss at the soft (barely bloated) skin of my belly, before moving out to my hip bones and down my legs. Pushing my legs apart, he nipped at the inside of my left thigh. Slowly he moves to where my legs meet, slowly licking a stripe through my wet folds. He takes his time, tongue lazily swirling around my clit, eliciting small whimpers from me. He’s driving me crazy and he knows it as he continues to tease me, before he abruptly thrusts his tongue into my hole. He fucks me with his tongue, thumb taking its place on my clit, his pace hurried, but not desperate. A chorus of whispered ‘fuck’s’ escaping my lips as his tongue pushes me closer to the edge. I came with a strangled cry of his name, while he lapped up the juices, coaxing me through my high._ **

**_He makes his way back up my body, kissing me while I catch my breath. I can taste myself on his lips, as he lines up his cock to my entrance. A minute more of teasing me and he pushes inside, sweetly kissing my face as I adjust to his size. He’s not monstrous, but he’s always made me feel so full. When he does finally start to move, he starts with the same, almost lazy pace that he had before, nothing is rushed about this. We have all the time in the world._ **

**_His hips start to quicken, drawing out a loud moan from me, and some rather animalistic groans from him. Feeling his body start to tense above me, I carefully push him off and out, flipping him so he’s lying on his back. Straddling his hips now, I realigned his cock to my entrance and sink down on him. I gently started to rock back and forth on him, his hands gripping my waist, guiding my movements. With my own hands placed on his chest for leverage, I picked up my speed._ **

**_“Fuck, Baby Girl. You look so beautiful riding my cock like this.” Norm praised, words groaned out into the air._ **

**_I’ve never been one for much talking during sex, but he always did just the right amount of it. I started bouncing on his cock, a need to chase a second release coiling deep inside. The sounds flowing from my mouth were filthy, my hips stuttering as I brought myself closer. Sensing the flutter in my ministrations, Norman took over control, thrusting his hips up to meet mine, his body strained, his own climax nearing its brink._ **

**_“Norman.” I all but collapsed on him, my walls clamping onto his cock, luring him to fall over the edge with me._ **

**_One final thrust and he stilled underneath me. With his hold on my waist loosened, I fell forward, burying my face into his chest. His arms enveloping me in his embrace, a soft kiss placed into my hair, I was happy, satisfied and loved._ **

* * *

 

He pulled out of me, a soft groan leaving my lips at the absence, and shifted so I wasn’t completely laying on top of him. I fell asleep sometime after, listening to his heart beating in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the second time (ever) I've written smut.. The first being a lovely get together with the MacManus twins.. which hopefully I'll have posted at some point lol


	7. Seven Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward seven months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what else to say in the summary.. Enjoy!

My entire body was swollen, like literally every part of me looked like a giant balloon. I’m not even sure I can see my feet anymore. Everything from my boobs to my ankles (which I can feel more than see) had almost tripled in size. And I was starting to get stir crazy. Which when you’re 35 weeks pregnant, it’s rather difficult to move around.

“You haven’t even made an appearance in the world, and already you’re driving your Mama crazy.” I spoke to my belly.

She must have heard me, seeing as she kicked her foot at my ribs, little bugger had twisted around, getting ready for her descent into the world. She was already a kicker, the first time she did, practically knocked the wind out of me. Mostly due to the shock, I was nowhere near prepared for strength of it. This prompted Norman to start referring to her as ‘Little Ass-Kicker’, much like how his character, Daryl did to Judith on The Walking Dead. He thought it was hilarious the first time he blurted it out, I, on the other hand, actually had to deal with the tiny feet assaulting me from the inside, and did not find it as funny.

As annoyed as I was that my mobility had been limited in the last few months, I was thankful that I hadn’t been going it alone. Seriously, when the cast says they are one big family off screen, it’s true. I had moved down to the house Norman had in Georgia, mostly so he wouldn’t have to take a flight and miss the birth of his daughter, (though he tried to push around production dates, I wasn’t having it) and so I wasn’t left alone. And I wasn’t. Almost every day, I was either out on set with them, helping any way I could, or I had one of the cast or crew keeping me company.

It had been strange when we first told the world, there had been the hate, which I’ve come to realize; it’s always going to be there, no matter what I did, I was a part of his life and that included fans obsessing over ever little aspect of it, but there had also been a great number of support. Many congratulating the both of us, excited to know everything. We had kept the announcement short, just a quick post on his Twitter followed by a picture of my swelling abdomen. And it blew up, thousands of retweets and shares within the first half an hour that it was up. And every time he had an interview or a panel or anything to do with the show, it was always the center of focus.

Sitting around the house was severely driving me crazy, grabbing my keys I waddled down the porch steps, and drove off to where I knew they would filming today. Locations were a closely guarded secret, but given my condition, I knew every day where they were and for how long for each shoot. It was growing close to when they’d be breaking for lunch, I could help the caterers with whatever they needed.

Nearing the road blocks that were set up to keep traffic away, I slowed down, and rolled down my window.

“Morning Ms. L/n, needed a break from the house arrest?” The security guard, Mike, greeted me.

 “I’ve began to wear a hole in the floor boards man. Thought I’d come down and help with lunch. They still running through the woods?” I asked.

“Yeah. Should be back down soon. Head on through. Don’t need to tell you where to park.” He laughed, moving the gate out of my way.

“Thanks Mike.” I waved as I drove past him.

It wasn’t long before I had parked and walked (I keep saying walked, but really at this point all I do is waddle) over to the makeshift cafeteria. Greeting the caterers, I lent a hand setting up the buffet tables that would be housing today’s lunch. The odd Walker wandering through, grabbing a quick snack before they were needed. It still made me wonder how they could walk around still all made up, and not have anyone jump at the sight of them. Greg and his crew are artists when it comes to this sort of thing.

I heard him and the others before I actually saw them. They were all picking on Josh, for not being able to get through his dialogue without cracking up because Andy and Norm were making faces at him the whole time. I was up and out of the chair the girls had gotten me, moving out of the shaded area, into the scorching Georgia sun. The whole group, who were laughing their asses off to begin with, lit up even more at the sight of me.

I had started to totter towards them, when I felt it.


	8. Swearing and Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of swearing, but I do use the word quite a bit towards the end...  
> Disclaimer: I've never had to deal with childbirth (yet), but I watched a lot of videos and read a crap ton of articles, and I tried to make it as realistic as possible.

It was like I had pissed myself, causing me to stop short. I had whipped my head up, a horrified expression surely gracing my features as I searched for Norman, when the first contraction hit. It took all the strength I had to stay on my feet. Hands were on my arms, guiding me back to the chair I was previously sitting in. I think people were talking, but I had no idea what they were saying. Taking deep breaths, the pain started to subdue, and I was brought back to where I was.

“Y/n? Baby? Can you hear me?” Norman’s frantic eyes searching my face.

“Yeah.” I said weakly.

“Can you walk?” He asked, “Andy’s gone to get a car, but you’ll have to walk to it.”

“I- I think so.” I nodded, “It only lasted a minute, it’s already done.”

“Just put all your weight on me.” Norm said, sliding his arm around my back.

He helped me back out of the chair, as Andrew brought the car as close as he could. Every single member of the main cast was around us, wanting to help in any way they could. I waved them off, all I wanted right now was Norman. He got me situated in the back seat, and I heard him say something about if they wanted they could follow us to the hospital before he climbed in the other side.

“Norm, they – ugh.” I was about tell him they don’t have to, but I was cut off by another contraction.

“Hey. Shhh. Y/n it’s alright. I’m right here. Just breathe. Okay?” His arm wrapped around me, rubbing circles into my shoulder.

I nodded, trying to lean into him, but it just hurt too much. I sat forward, crying out, they were getting stronger, and it was getting harder to focus on pretty much anything. Somewhere in the back of my head I heard someone (Norman?) tell me that I had to keep breathing. That was easy enough to focus on, it shouldn’t take that much effort to breath.

I was wrong. _Something_ was wrong. The pain hadn’t left, the contraction was still happening. It shouldn’t be this long, I just started contracting. My mind raced to the prenatal books I had read, trying to remember how long each stage of labour was supposed to last. But I couldn’t think, the words scrambled in my brain. Finally, the pain started to die down and I opened my eyes. (When did I close them?) I was still sitting forward in the seat, my hands balled into fists, knuckles white.  I stretched out my hands and wiped my face. Turning to my right, I faced Norman who, had been watching me the whole time, relaxed slightly once he saw that, for the moment, I wasn’t in pain.

The whole rest of the trip to the hospital was met with silence (not including the three contractions I had). We made the usually 20 minute trip in just under 15. I have no idea how fast Andy was driving, but I think it may have been the daggers pierced into the back of his head anytime he slowed, that made him go that fast. I tried to thank him as he and Norm helped me out of the car and into a wheelchair (where the fuck did that come from?), but words were not happening as another fucking contraction hit. I felt his hand on my shoulder though, gently squeezing as I was wheeled to a delivery room. Norman explaining all that he could to the nurse that was walking with us.

“I know it’s going to be hard to talk right now, honey, but I need you to, okay?” The nurse asked, “Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” I choked out.

“Good. Good. You’re doing great so far, I’m going to help you up to the bed, and then we’re going to check to see how far you’ve dilated. Can you tell me your name?” She asked.

“Y/n L/n.” I managed to grind out, confused as to why they would ask that.

I didn’t get a chance to ask, as I had hands around me lifting me gingerly onto the bed, derailing any train of thought I had. Pain gone as I was helped out of my pants, legs parted so the nurse could get up and personal.

I’m not sure what happened much after that, I knew my contractions were too close together, pain had begun to be a constant feeling. Any conversation around me was just lost in the dull roar of my ears. The faces of the people around me, not important enough to be retained. Well, except for one. He never left my side, holding my hand and wiping my sweat dampened hair out of my face.

“You’re doing amazing Baby Girl,” He praised, “Doctor says it’s almost time to push.”

“It hurts Norm.” I sobbed weakly.

“I know. But we’re almost there.”

_We!?_ For whatever reason that stuck out in my mind and I didn’t like it. “The fuck you talking about, we? I’m the one who can’t see straight because of the fucking pain!” Irrational, much?

“You know what I meant Y/n, it’s alright.” His voice was still soft despite mine. “Forget what I said, just breathe with me.”

I managed to copy his breathing for a whole minute before I was hit again, this time a sensation to push added to it. I think the doctor had said it was okay and that I could follow that feeling. What he didn’t tell me was that pushing was so much worse than the fucking contractions.

“You fucking did this to me. You fucking, fuck!” I screamed at Norman, frustrated that I couldn’t feel anything but pain. “You and your stupid fucking face!”

“They can see the head,” Norm relayed what the doctor had said, “Next contraction, push again. You can do this.”

“You suck! You suck! You suck!” I cried. Seriously the pain was almost unbearable. Why didn’t I get the fucking epidural? 

“Push Y/n. She’s almost here, push.” Norman coached. “That’s it, one more.”

You know when you’re playing with an elastic band, pulling it as far back as it can go, and finally it snaps, letting go? That’s my best explanation for what I was feeling on the final push. Everything had given way and I no longer wanted to push. Her cries breaking through every other thing circling my brain.

“You were amazing.” Norman praised, “She’s beautiful.”

“Can I hold her?” I asked.

“Of course you can Momma.” The one nurse said, passing me my daughter.

She was still crying, still covered in everything, but I didn’t care. “Hey Baby Girl.” I cooed, as she tried to open her eyes. “Hi.”

I’m not sure when I started crying, maybe sometime during the pushing, but now they were absolutely tears of joy. She was beautiful, she was mine.

“Hey, Y/n.” Norm called, grabbing my attention, I looked up just as he snapped a picture.

“You couldn’t have waited?” I asked, mildly irritated.

“Nope. I’m over the fucking moon, and I want the whole world to know.” He tried to joke, but tears were in his own eyes.

“If you’re done, come over here and say hello to your daughter you dork.” I laughed, reaching my free hand out to him.

“She is beautiful,” He whispered, pressing a kiss into my hair, and letting one of his fingers dangle for her to grasp onto, “Just like her Momma.”

“You hear that Riley? He’s lying to your Momma, no way do I look beautiful right now.” I smiled though.

“Riley huh?” Norman smirked, (we may have discussed names, but nothing was ever set on), “I’m not lying. You do look beautiful, I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

I was about to come back with something along the lines of I was the luckiest woman, but I finally realized he was still in costume, still covered in dirt and fake blood. I burst out laughing, pointing towards his appearance. Norm just playfully slapped my hand away, grumbling something about there wasn’t time to change.

“If only the fan girls could see you now,” I giggled, “Daryl Dixon, covered in grime, sitting on a hospital bed with his baby. Seriously, they’d be on their computers so fast, there would be smoke.”

He grumbled again, but it wasn’t earnest, there was a smile dancing behind his eyes. I was too busy laughing at him, that I failed to notice him take out him phone and snap another photo. This time of all three of us. I didn’t care, I was happy, I had him, and now I had Riley. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know labour seemed like it went quick (or maybe you think I dragged it out), but in my mind, at least two hours have passed since when the water broke, and when Riley came into the world. 
> 
> Photo Credit: https://www.sciencenews.org/blog/growth-curve/timeline-baby%E2%80%99s-first-hour
> 
> Working on the next (last?) part.. didn't get a chance to work on it today, had a work party ( and I may be a teensy bit drunk... ) but I have the next few days offso I should be able to finish it up


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Alright, so currently I'm working on the next part(s?)... And it's getting long.. Like really long.. It may have to be a few parts.. We'll see..**

**I just wanted to let you know that it may be a few days before I finish.. It's been a rough few days for me here, (if anyone cares, I had to take my dog to the vet.. He's got about two weeks..) but I'm trying to distract myself with probably the fluffiest fluff piece ever.. (Seriously, I cried just writing one scene... and I have so much more planned!)**

**On another note, I'm pretty sure I'm nearing the end of this story. (Though I think I'm going to go back through and edit/rewrite/add to it, I'm really proud with what I have here, and I want to see if I can develop it into something more).  I want to thank everyone who has been following this since the beginning! It means so much to me to hear what you guys think, and I'm just glad someone other than myself enjoys my ramblings..**

 

**Speaking of ramblings.. Back to writing I go! Thank you for being patient with me!!!**


	10. Six Years Later (And Memories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later, and I'm still not sure how I got so lucky, a thought that crosses my mind every so often. Would I be able to go through with today? Maybe. I have no idea why I'm so nervous. This could be one of the greatest days of my life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So I have a lot more done than I thought I would.. I'm breaking it up into smaller parts.

_How did my life get here? Was it one big moment, or was it a series of smaller different ones? The night we met? Our first date? When we took our relationship public? Or what about the birth of our daughter? All of these definitely led us here, but which one was ‘our moment’? Would I ever know, or was it one of those things you always wonder about and never actually get to figure it out?_

_My mind would not shut up. I felt the anxiety for tomorrow creep into every inch of my body. I shouldn’t be having an existential crisis right now. Nervous, yeah, I’m sure everyone had nerves before their big day. But doubting every last moment that’s happened in the last eight years? That can’t be normal, it just can’t be. Why am I even doubting anything? There is literally no reason for it. None._

Sighing, I turned to my right side, opting to watch Riley instead of staring at the wall. She had insisted on having a sleepover stating “it wasn’t fair that Daddy got one and not Momma too”, referring to Norman staying at a hotel with the guys and giving us girls free roam of the house. I wish he hadn’t, I would have loved to have him beside me tonight. Not that I don’t love my daughter. It’s just, she’s six, there’s only so much she understands, and she definitely didn’t get that her Momma wasn’t as excited about playing dress up tomorrow as she was. But Norm wanted to do this right, meaning I didn’t get to see him until 1:30 tomorrow afternoon. I get it, we’ve done everything else bass ackwards, and we want to do this the right way, the whole nine yards. Doesn’t mean I don’t like him not here with me.

Sleep was not my friend tonight. Glancing at my phone, I checked the time, reading it was close to 4am. Sighing once more, I snuck out of the bed. Coffee won’t help me sleep, but if I start downing it now, I might make it through the long day I had ahead of me. Leaving the bedroom, I paused briefly, the gown hanging off the closet door, catching the corner of my eye. It was beautiful, if nothing else, the look that would surely be on his face when he did finally see me would be well worth every ounce of anxiety coursing through me.

Going through the motions of my morning routine seemed to help, the coffee warming the chill set in my bones. I sat out on the front porch, lighting a smoke (I had quit before Riley was born, but today was my day, don’t judge), thoughts shifting to memories of one of the best days of my life.

_Norman had been acting antsy all day, but he wouldn’t tell me what was bothering him. He just brushed off any of my questions. I knew he had the Emmy’s to deal with this evening, I was here in L.A with him, Riley staying with his mom, Marianne. It still didn’t explain his behavior though, by now this was practically second nature for him. But he said he was fine, so I let it go, figuring he’ll talk to me about it when he was ready._

_During the red carpet portion of the night, I stood alongside him, trying not to be blinded by the camera flashes. Five years together, and I still wasn’t used to it, (much to Norman’s amusement), I always complained about how bright they were. The journalists (paparazzi?) firing questions at the both of us. He answered most of them, though I proudly answered a few of my own. Then, just like that, we were being ushered inside, told to take our seats._

_Usually I found award shows dull and boring, never knowing the difference between the categories, this year was no different. Okay, maybe for the fact that Norman was nominated, (much to his own dismay, he’s been trying to get an Emmy for Andy for years), but having to wait for his category was annoying me. When they finally started calling out the nominees for Outstanding Lead Actor –Drama Series, I held my breath and grabbed Norm’s hand, excited and nervous all at once. I never felt more pride than when they called him as the winner. I leaned over in my chair, kissing him and pulling him for a brief hug before he had to go on stage. The words he whispered in my ear made me freeze on the spot;_

_“Marry me.”_

_Before I could even react, he was already walking down the aisle, a huge smile plastered on his face._

_“Thank you.” He said, turning to give his speech, “Wow. Seriously. This is amazing. There are so many people I have to thank. I guess I’ll start with Frank Darabont, who without him, this would not have been possible, at all. Oh, God, who else? There is an amazing group of people that I have the pleasure of dealing with on a regular basis, I don’t think I have enough time to list them all. But they know who they are. Uhm, my son Mingus, who reminds me every day that I’m not that cool. My daughter, Riley, who disagrees wholeheartedly with her big brother. My mom, who has had to put up with my nonsense since day one, I love you Mom. And Y/n. She’s been absolutely the best, most supportive person I’ve ever met. She’s only had to put up with my nonsense for seven years, but I couldn’t have asked for anyone else to join me on the ride. She’s my rock, my sunshine, my everything. Before I got up here, I asked her a question, but I never gave her time to answer. Y/n, now that you can hear me, I’ll repeat myself. Will you marry me?”_

_All eyes were on me, every last person in the Amphitheatre hanging on to hear my answer. Slowly, I stood from my seat, eyes locked with him, tears pooling in my own. The smile on my face could have been seen from space as I nodded yes, the words choking out, not audible over the roar of the crowd._

_Norman jumped from the stage, racing back up to where I was standing in the aisle. He encircled me in his arms, lifting me off the ground, lips crashing into mine. If it was possible, the crowd was even louder than when I said yes._


	11. Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Boyce Avenue's cover of Fix You on repeat while I wrote this.. God I love that song!  
> You can find the song [Here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9ETxBHYBAU)

The sun peeking out from the horizon added to the warmth that had settled into my heart. Of course now was when my mind had decided to rest, a tired feeling creeping through me. But I pushed through it, heading back inside to grab myself another cup of coffee, Riley’s footsteps creaking above my head indicating that she was now awake.

“Momma?” Her little voice carried down the stairs.

“In the kitchen Baby.” I answered her.

“When’s Grandma coming?” She asked, trying to climb onto one of the chairs at the island.

“Soon.” I told her, as she finally managed her climb, “How about we have some pancakes while we wait for her?”

Riley let out an excited squeal, letting me know that she was on board. I set to work on our breakfast while she waited impatiently in her chair. I was setting them down in front of her when I heard the knock on the door.

“GRANDMA!!” Riley shrieked, jumping out of her chair and running for the front door, her hands flying to the handle.

I followed closely behind, reminding her that we can’t just open the door, we have to check and see who it was first. I had no doubts that it was Marianne, at this hour, it was just something we were still trying to teach Riley. (Thoughts of a crazed fan using my six year old to gain access to our home, usually crossed my mind when she would run for the door). After I checked the peephole, I opened the door for Norm’s mother. Riley tackled her legs, almost knocking her over.

“Riley, at least let Grandma in the house before you attack her.” I chastised my daughter.

“Hush, child. It’s fine. She does this every time, I’m more than ready for it.” She laughed, trying to shuffle inside, Riley still latched onto her leg.

Laughing along with them, and closing the door, I followed the duo back into the kitchen. Though once Riley saw (and remembered) her pancakes, Grandma was lifted of her cuddle assault. This allowed me to properly greet my mother-in-law.

“How was your flight, Mom?” I asked, hugging her.

“Boring.” She laughed, “What about you? How are you feeling?”

“Nervous as Hell.” I whispered, though I’m not sure what for.

“It’s to be expected Honey. I was sweating bullets my entire wedding day, so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost missed my vows.” She chuckled, “But enough of memory lane. Go run yourself a bath, relax and wash up, before Helena gets here.” She ushered me up the stairs.

Laughing, in spite of the nervous bubble building back up in my chest, I climbed the stairs and headed straight for the master bathroom. I wasn’t nervous because of Helena, we have long gotten past the awkwardness, and actually are quite close, but her arrival meant that I would actually have to start getting ready. I was never one to doll myself up on a daily basis, and the thought of it, frankly, annoys me. Make-up stuff is way over priced for what it is. How I let Helena talk me into letting her be my personal stylist, I have no idea. Though, I am glad it’s her, and not some stranger. With her, at least she knows me well enough to not go overboard.

I actually managed to doze off in the tub, just before Helena came barging in, not affected in the slightest by my nudity. She was more concerned by the fact that I was still in the tub and had not done a thing to get ready.

“Y/n. What are you doing?” She asked, her accent still noticeable, even after all these years, “We have exactly three hours before you’re walking down the aisle. I’ll be damned to let one of my best friends get married with unwashed hair.”

“Sorry.” Raising my hands in defeat, I reached over for the shampoo and lathered up my hair as Helena watched like a hawk.    

Once I was deemed “clean”, I drained the bath, wrapping myself in the fluffy towel I had set out for myself and followed Helena back out to the bedroom. Already lain out on my dresser, was an assortment of different products. Maybe I was wrong in assuming she would take it easy on me. She must have sensed my discomfort at the sight before me, as she steered me to the chair she had also set up.

“They’re not all for you.” She stated, “The other girls may want to get ready here, so I brought everything I have.”

I was still confused, my bridal party was actually quite small, only consisting of myself, Helena, my sister, Rachel, and Riley. But she shrugged me off, already working on drying my hair to start working on the loose braided [up do](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/532269249696843759/) that we agreed on. I attempted to hold a conversation with my friend, but I soon faded back into my own thoughts, going over how the rest of today would play out. The flurry of activity around me, registered in my brain, I just barely acknowledged it as Helena worked. The only time she stopped was when Rachel arrived, allowing me to greet my sister.

As soon as everyone was ready, save for actually putting on our dresses, we all climbed into the limo that was waiting for us. The trip to the venue was surprisingly short, and wrapped in a comfortable silence, Riley sitting on my lap as I watched the country side blur past me. Each one of us were equal parts excited and nervous. Once the car was parked, Riley was the first one out, her little legs carrying her to where she spotted her father. I watched from a distance as he picked her up and spun her around, wanting to follow her. But Rachel held up her arm to stop me.

“Sorry, Sis. I was given strict instructions to keep the two of you apart until its time.” Her smile, apologetic, “Come on, Marianne’s got Riley. Our room is this way.”

Following her lead, with [mine](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/292452569537181809/) and [Riley](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/325385141810691288/)’s bagged dresses slung over my shoulder we made our way through the hallways towards the room booked for us. The opposite side of the building from the guys, I might add.

But still, it was gorgeous. Three floor to ceiling mirrors graced the back wall, reflecting the entire room in different directions. An arrangement of flowers, matching the ones I chose for my bouquet, set up on the tables around the room. I noticed a bottle of champagne, chilling in the center of the room and promptly poured myself a glass. Letting the bubbles tickle my throat, I felt them carry a sense of calm throughout me.

1:15 and I was being ushered back through the halls, towards where I would make my entrance. Soon the girls were saying a quick goodbye to me, as they made their own ways down the aisle. I could hear the shuffling every moving to stand. A moment of silence, then a guitar started to strum. A small gasp left my lips as I realized what song was playing. Norman must have changed it (after I said I was fine walking down to the traditional one), remembering how much I had said I loved this song. Taking a breath, I stepped out into the garden.

All eyes were on me, but today, I didn’t care, or even notice for that matter. I only had eyes for the man standing, back to the crowd, and waiting for me at the altar. His smile was brilliant when he turned around. A rush of emotions hit me as I got closer and I felt the tears build up. As he met me at the bottom of the steps, I could feel my eyes start to brim over. His thumb brushing along my cheek, capturing the one that did fall, before walking the rest of the way.

The minister greeted everyone, telling them they could take their seats again. Starting with a prayer, he thanked our friends and family for joining us today.

“It was brought to my attention that the couple has prepared something to say to each other before their vows?” He asked.

“Yes.” Norman answered, “Y/n, since the day we met, I cannot get you out of my head. You’ve become such an important part of my life, and I thank my lucky fucking stars that I went out that night. I love everything about you, even the parts you hate about yourself. I’m the luckiest man in the world that I get to call you mine.”

“Norm, I’m the lucky one. You are absolutely genuine about everything you do. You’ve been my everything for the better part of a decade, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. You’re an amazing father, to both your children, you’re my best friend, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone else to fulfil any of those roles. I love you, forever and for always.” I told him, my voice choking on the tears that had remerged.

“If we could have the rings?” The minister asked, giving Mingus and Riley their cues to hand each of us our rings. “Norman, if you could repeat after me: I, Norman Mark Reedus,”

“I, Norman Mark Reedus, give you this ring as a symbol of my vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you. For now and forever.” He repeated.

“Now Y/n: I, Y/n M/n L/n,”

“I, Y/n M/n L/n, give you this ring with a promise to be open and honest in our partnership, to pledge myself to you from this day forward and for all eternity.” I parroted.

“Do you Norman take-”

“I do.” He interrupted.

“Okay. And Y/n – ”

“There’s never been anything I’ve been more sure of, I do.” I said.

“Well than, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Norman, you may kiss your bride.” The minister smiled.

Norman’s lips crashed into mine, making my head spin and the audience cheer. I’ve never felt so much love in my life, and was disappointed when he broke away.

“Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Norman Reedus!” The minister called out.

Beaming up at Norman, I turned to look out at our friends and families, “We’d like to invite everyone to join us in the ballroom for the reception.” I announced, before we proceeded to walk back down the aisle.

The reception was a blast, I had cried so much, I’m pretty sure whatever make up I had on, was long gone. But it wasn’t even a concern for me, I was just happy. There was no other way to describe it. It felt like the night was going by so fast, it was already after midnight when we announced that we were heading to our room.

“Come on Mrs. Reedus. I believe there is a bed calling our names.” Norm whispered in my ear.

“After you Mr. Reedus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That's all folks! (Read Porky Pig)  
> **  
>  Ugh, I can't believe I actually finished something... This has been one of my favourite things to work on, and I'm kind sad that it's over. But fear not! I have some many other things rolling around my brain! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank You all so much for following me through this!!!**


End file.
